World's Randomest Police Videos/Offices
These are the offices where the characters work in World's Randomest Police Videos, and what's in them. Be sure to add yours! This is similar to The Bunker Rooms btw. The Offices-Cops UltimateMegaGeo's UltimateMegaOffice Shares with: Viridi, Dave Hester, and Homer Simpson. Has: ''' *Villain Watching Radar *Blowgun, Rifle, Every Weapon Known to Man *Hot Tub *80" Flat Screen TV with The Simpsons Seasons 1-25 *Mac with RPGMaker Compatability *Villain Punching Bag *Xbox 360 *Nintendo 4DS *Nintendo Wii U2 *Bowl of Cheese for my Nachos Disguise (True Beavis and Butthead Fans Would Know) Moon Snail's Office '''Shares with: '''Crazy dave, Flametail and Yoshi '''has *'Help detector'- checks state for distress calls *'5 fridges '- One full of noodles. *'DSi' - used for his DS games untill he gets his 3DS. *'Trash cans '- For crazy dave. *'Pokèball '- To get flametail under control. *'Pile ò yoshi fruit - '''For Yoshi *'Tranquilizer darter -''' To tranquilize his foes. Kh2cool's Office Shares with: No One (office hours). ML123, Lego55, Ratchet, Clank, Crash, Sonic, Spyro and Marty the Zebra. (At Midnight) Has (After hours): Entertainment: *Large Flat Screen HD TV with compatible Blu-Ray *Laptop with all assess internet, no virus's ever, includes printer, copy machine and ink. *Playstation 3 Original Model (Backwards compatible to PS1 and PS2 Games) *Nintendo Wii U *Xbox 360 *Nintendo 3DS *Playstation Vita **Every game in the world from those consoles. Small Kitchen: *Refrigerator - Has all of my food and drinks in it *Mini Fridge - Has all my Budlights *Oven - Lab Monkeys cook all my food *Microwave Oven - Lab Monkeys cook all my food CCs and Cream's Office Shares with: No one (office hours). Gaepora, Tenzin, Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, and Perry (after hours). Has (office hours): * everything that a classic noir office would have (office hours) Has (after hours): * all video game consoles known to man with all of its 1st party accessories * all video games known to man * largest flatscreen plasma TV * a fully stocked mini kitchen * mini bathhouse The Offices-Villains I couldn't think of anything original's Batcave mansion Shares with (during all hours): anyone willing to share the rent. I have no "IN" or "OUT" hours! All I do is party and loot! ENTERTAINMENT/ROOMS: * PS3 (with every game I could ever want) * A HUGE underground mansion * The Batcave (that's right, I stole the BATCAVE!!) * Huge hot tub room * Huge sauna room * Giant kitchen with every snack known to man (comes with troll to prepare it all) * Disco room *Dart board *Table tennis table * Giant Safe (to store all my loot) *Book: "How to talk like a villain in 365 simple steps!) *A big lovely sofa/bed with a built-in 50 inch widescreen flatscreen plasma telly *My gigantic villain-a-tron 5000 (random What-villainous-act-shall-I-do-today? decider) *Awesome derping machine *Giant shark tank (full of sharks) *Lots of money. WEAPONS: *A MASSIVE nuke deployer (in working progress) *Access to satellites across the world (no-one can hide from me!). *Big lazer thingy for breaking into banks. *AK-47 (With big bayonet on the end) *Dual shotguns (attachable flamethrower,grenade launcher.) *Dual Uzis *Crossbow *Cocktail grenades *Endless supply of pickles *Epic batmobile (that's right, I stole the BATMOBILE too!) *Pet robot assasin named Herobrine *Dual katanas *Batman's utility belt (yes, I stole that too!!) Category:Rooms Category:World's Randomest Police Videos Category:Random Works!